Low to Lowest
by Love Oneself
Summary: Yamamoto was so ashamed to be in such a sick predicament. But there's nothing that he could do to escape. Maybe Tsuna could help ease him into this.


Hello. Here's the other story that I promised. I just want to say that I'm still writing and want to thank for any author that contribute to spreading 8027 some love during my hiatus. I want to give a shout-out to my 8027 famiglia that's still spreading the love whether it's here or Facebook. Also, if there is any new 8027 member from FB reading this, I wanna say welcome. It's overdue, but welcome to the group nevertheless.

**Low to Lowest**

_Love Oneself_

His body felt heavy and stiff, unmovable. The only thing he could see is darkness. It was already hard enough to figure out which direction was which. He tried to move his numb limbs to find out that it was locked in chains. Chains rattled gently in the dark room. Yamamoto could hear someone whispering when he stopped moving. He wasn't sure if he should be feeling endangered. Since his body was feeling numb, he couldn't find the energy inside him to feel his life is being threatened.

Suddenly, the dark room finally lit up with lights. The noises were coming from the crowd of rich people with masks on. They were cheering and clapping loudly from the sight of him. He could understand why. He was completely naked and chained to a glass wall, exposing everything. Yamamoto was beginning to feel ashamed of being in such an unfortunate situation. Behind him, there was a large plasma TV that had list of names of people with the either the 'top' or 'bottom' label. Unfortunately, Yamamoto knows fully of what top and bottom means.

At center stage, a tall man with his face completely covered by a mask held a microphone.

"As you can see, we have another addition to our collection. His stage name is Fury. Now, who will take freshly caught Fury tonight?" The man asked.

The crowd was crying the same name over and over again with excitement. The tall man clapped his hands as he ordered for the people to calm down. Yamamoto was tried to see who they were calling out for. The nameless man gestured for someone to take in who the crowds were begging for. Two large buff men came out into the light with the special guest. Yamamoto stared at the boy in the middle.

He was about his age — maybe even younger — with messy brown hair that went all over the place. Yamamoto couldn't stop noticing the boy's big innocent chocolate brown eyes. He could say that would be two things that makes him unique. The other one would be his naked physical appearance. His body was so skinny and barely had a sign of it having muscles. He looked so weak and fragile to the point he could be easily broken at any time. What makes it worse was that Yamamoto immediately knew who the boy is.

"Please welcome Angel to the stage. Isn't he quite a beauty? Lately, he's been popular with everyone. I wouldn't blame him. He does have an innocent look."

Yamamoto was sure that the boy's name was nowhere near being called 'Angel'. The boy's name was Tsuna Sawada. They went to middle school together. That was the only reason he knew who the boy is. He was also the same person that disappeared three months ago for unknown causes. There were a few voluntary search group that went out to search for him. But they never could and labeled the case closed. The grieving family had to prepare a funeral with heavy hearts.

'Angel' stood next to Yamamoto while he stared at him intently. The two men took hold of the wall and turned him over, forming it to a table. Angel tilted his head curiously before sliding on the table. Yamamoto made a poor attempt to free himself under his weakened state. Out of nowhere, he felt someone kissing his neck. He looked down to see Angel on top of him. His brown eyes were now closed as he slowly traveled down his naked body.

"For the past two and a half months, Angel has been put under training to pleasure anyone he's assigned to. This is also Fury's first time being touched. A complete virgin..." The man stated.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the past few months, Tsuna had to endure being a tool for others' sexual pleasure. He also realized that the brunet is supposed to please him. Yamamoto shook his head. He didn't want this. He would never want to be in this sort of situation or force someone to satisfy his needs. The crowd were cheering strongly the moment Tsuna pressed his lips against Yamamoto's proud erection.

"N-No... Please... Stop it..." He begged, weakly.

His plea became unheard as the brunet took him wholly in the mouth. Wetness and warmth were the only thing he could feel other than pleasure skyrocketing throughout his entire body. He bit his lower lip to prevent his moaning from escape his lips. He didn't want to cave in to anyone's sick entertainment. He didn't want this and is very sure that the brunet wasn't doing this on free will. Tsuna continued to slowly bob his head up and down, moving his tongue from the inside.

If it wasn't for the predicament they were in, he wouldn't deny that he was enjoying this beyond what he could imagine.

"Stop... No more... Tsuna, stop..."

For a split second, the boy did stop. He pulled himself away from Yamamoto's still harden erection. His bright brown eyes looked up to the other boy and widened in shock.

"You know who I am?" He asked, softly.

Yamamoto forced himself to nod with every bit of energy he could use. In the background, the crowd were no longer cheering as loudly as they were before. Tsuna instantly took notice of it and lowered himself back down to Yamamoto's body. He closed his eyes and silently mumbled '_sorry_'. Once again, Yamamoto found his hard cock back inside the boy's mouth, sucking vigorously. He couldn't hold back his moans from the sudden attack and closed his eyes from pleasure. He yanked the chain with as much force as he could to end all this, but to no avail. The chains kept him still as he struggled.

Suddenly, everything came to a halt. Yamamoto opened his eyes again to only see Tsuna on top of him. He was holding on to his erection as he carefully lowered himself. Yamamoto could feel himself entering the boy. He didn't want this. He didn't want his first time like this! Yamamoto tried to voice his objection to it, but was completely ignored when he felt his cock was fully inside. Every inch of him was inside Tsuna.

Tsuna winced from how uncomfortable he was feeling. One of his eyes were closed as he bit his lower lip. He allowed himself a few minutes to adjust to the size that he wasn't familiar with. As the uncomfortable feeling faded, Tsuna began moving his hips. His brown eyes stared down at the other boy to see if he was enjoying it, making him squirm.

"Y-You're so... B-Big... Different from what I'm... N-Normally used to." He whimpered.

"Tight... So tight..."

The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming. Yamamoto wasn't able to think rationally anymore as he watch the brunet ride him seductively. Distinctly, his own hips was moving without his consent, wanting more. Tsuna moaned loudly when he felt Yamamoto going into him deeper as they slammed into each other. He could practically see stars when it went deeper. The brunet spread his legs wider and arched his back, exposing everything to Yamamoto.

"So... Deep! More... I want... More." Tsuna begged.

Yamamoto didn't have any other choice than to play along with this sick game. His thrust became fierce and in-sync with Tsuna's rhythm. He could already feel himself drawing close to climax. He turned away from the scene as he mentally begged for this humiliation to end. He felt someone resting on his body as he moved. It wasn't hard to guess that it was Tsuna. He could hear the boy moaning against his chest.

"Please... Kiss me..."

That caught him by surprise, but he complied to his request. As their lips touched, he noticed how soft it was against his own. The brunet moan in complete satisfaction. Yamamoto could already tell that Tsuna was enjoying this more than he was. But, then again, he was trained to be a sex toy. Not him. Yamamoto involuntarily opened his mouth and licked the boy's lips, silently begging the boy to open. Tsna immediately caught the hint and opened his mouth. Their tongue were soon entangled onto each other, almost dancing.

With one final thrust, the pent up sensation was no longer there. Yamamoto, regretfully, spilled all of his seed inside Tsuna without his consent. He felt ashamed. The brunet lift his body away from his and noticed that he covered the other boy's stomach with his. He slowly removed himself from Yamamoto and sat that the gap between his legs. Tsuna looked down as he watch semen escape his entrance. He smiled seductively.

"You came inside. No one had done that before. You're such a naughty boy." Tsuna giggled.

"I... I didn't mean to..."

Suddenly, the two same large men appeared behind the brunet and grabbed each of his arms. The brunet was forcibly taken off the glass table and into the darkness, where Yamamoto couldn't see him. The crowd were unexpectedly quiet. Coming on stage was the same man with the microphone. He clapped his hands and the crowd soon did the same thing. Yamamoto turned his head away from viewing eyes, feeling ashamed and tainted.

"That was an amazing display, wasn't it?"

The crowd roared.

"Yes, yes. As before, it's time for everyone to decide if we should keep Fury or sent him home. On every table, there's a device for you to choose."

The room was filled with the same beeping noise. They were choosing if they wanted him to stay or not. Part of him said it wouldn't matter since they might want him, but the other half hoped that he could run. On the TV screen, ninety-nine voted no. However, one hundred voted yes.

It seems like he's stuck here too.

* * *

><p>I'm debating whether to end it here as a one-shot or keep going as a story. But that's up to you as a reader. Do you want it to continue? Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Show some love for this author.<p> 


End file.
